


Can't It Wait?

by MacButton



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Brat, D/s, Dom - Freeform, Dominant, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Kink, Naughty, Original Character - Freeform, Public Sex, Punishment, Reader Insert, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Ryan/Reader - Freeform, Sex, Spanking, Submissive, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Work, achievement hunter - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, daddy dom, disobedient, love making, public, reader - Freeform, ryan haywood - Freeform, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacButton/pseuds/MacButton
Summary: You and your boyfriend Ryan Haywood have a little fun at the office, at the behest of "Daddy."





	1. A Tempting Offer

You pressed the heels of your hands into your eyes as you leaned back in your chair. It was almost a dozen times today someone had an audio fail on the Achievement Hunter team, and you were charged with cleaning up the mess in post production. You were under a timeline to finish all of the editing for the next two week’s worth of content, but after nine hours in front of a computer, you were ready for a break. 

You turned to look at the clock on the wall: 4:54pm. Thankfully, it was a Tuesday, which meant there was an hour long, all-hands company meeting in five minutes. Everyone had already started for the free beer; the rest of the Achievement Hunter office was empty. 

You stood up and stretched with your arms over your head with a luxurious yawn. Smoothing your skirt beforehand, you bent forward and touched your toes to finish the exercise. 

“Oh, I picked the right time to check on you,” a voice said behind you.

Startled, you shot up, holding the back of your skirt down in case the intruder wanted a peek. 

“Shit!” You swore and turned around to confront the voice. 

There you found your boyfriend, Ryan, standing with a smug smile, eyeing you up and down. 

“Ryan, you scared me!” you scolded, hitting his arm. Ryan laughed and turned away from your assault. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re still working,” he retorted. “Aren’t you coming to the meeting? It’s about to start.”

You nodded, bending down to wipe a smudge from your black boots. Ryan eyed you hungrily and licked his lips. 

“Did you _have_ to wear that skirt today, babe?” he asked, taking a step forward and curling his arm around your waist. 

You chuckled and nodded, poking him in the chest with your finger. 

“Indeed I did, Mr. Haywood,” you said matter-of-factly. “I know how much it drives you wild, and I love seeing you squirm.”

Ryan growled in your ear and pressed his body flush against yours. 

“Does my little girl want to play with Daddy?” he asked in a low tone. 

You glanced around the room immediately. Even though you knew you two were alone, you never role played in public, especially at the office since the risk of being caught was way too high. 

“Da-ddy,” you whispered, blushing. You wriggled out of Ryan’s grip and pushed him playfully.

He crooked his finger under your chin and brushed his lips against yours. His other hand played with the top of your skirt. 

“Afraid someone will hear you, sweetheart? Don’t you trust Daddy?” 

You gulped and looked into his bright blue eyes. You definitely could do with some attention after a day like today. Alas, you were still on the clock, so you both would have to wait a little while longer. 

“I _do_ trust you, Daddy,” you continued your hushed tone and ushered him aside, so you could make your way to the door. “It’s just--”

Ryan followed you close behind, pinning you against the wall just before you exit the room. 

“Second guessing is _not_ trust, baby girl,” he breathed. “That’s forgetting your place. A dangerous game to play with me.”

You closed your eyes as he taunted you. His breath was hot against your ear as you lost yourself in the moment. 

“Should Daddy remind you of your place? Of the rules we have set?” he teased, inching your skirt up so your panties showed. 

You wiggled your legs to get him to drop your skirt, and you turned to face him. His arms still enveloped you against the wall, and his face was inches from yours with a mischievous smirk. Your brain was already fuzzy from working all day, but now Ryan was adding to the haze. 

You placed your hands on his chest and gave him a peck on the lips, “Later, babe.”

Ryan kissed the tip of your nose and let his arms drop. You kept eyes with him until you walked out of the door, quickening the pace to get some distance between you and temptation.


	2. Impromptu Punishment

You rid the arousal with every step, but the exhaustion took over. By the time you made it to the kitchen, there was only standing room left. You lazily grabbed a beer closest to you and twisted the cap, taking a big gulp of relief. 

You leaned against a narrow free space of wall in the back of the room and pushed your hair back with an exasperated sigh.

_Today’s almost over._

You took a few more drinks as the speaker up front rattled on with upcoming projects, but you didn’t pay any mind. Instead, you were so focused on the image of collapsing on your bed the moment you walked in the door. Your blanket enveloping you in a warm embrace in the thought, you felt downright tingly with excitement. 

A hand grabbed your shoulder suddenly, pulling you backward and away from the crowd so sharply, you almost dropped your beer. The hand took the drink from you as you whipped around to see Ryan, again. This time, his eyes were dark, but that malicious smile was still present from earlier. 

“God dammit, Ry!” you scolded in a hushed tone. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack today?”

Ryan gripped either of your shoulders and pulled you into a tight hug, his lips touching your ear to quiet you. 

“Daddy is not happy with your behavior tonight, little one,” he began. “You talked back, you didn’t listen to my directions, and--” he shook the beer in one of his hands, “you’re drinking. Pumpkin shouldn’t drink without Daddy around.”

You looked up into his eyes. You must have had a look on your face because Ryan’s angry demeanor fell slightly. You typically didn’t role play until you agreed it was a good time for you both, but you had a tough day and what better remedy for such a travesty than some good old-fashioned rough sex?

You smirked and turned it on him, “Technically, Daddy, you were in the room, so--” 

You trailed off as his face went from relieved to a devilish grin now that he knew solidly you were playing along. Ryan grabbed your wrist and warned. 

“You’re coming with me.”

He pulled you along by your wrist, and you hurried to keep up behind him. The pair of you wound through the halls until you reached the door leading to the parking lot. He bumped open the door with his hip and lead you out, tossing the bottle of beer against the concrete building to smash. 

“Daddy,” you whined as you struggled in his stiff grip. “I’m not a bad girl!”

“Oh really?” he stopped and turned to you, crossing his arms over his chest. “Do you think good girls behave like you did today?”

You tapped one of your feet against the other and avoided his gaze. 

“Well, I wasn’t _that_ bad,” you corrected. 

Ryan chuckled. His “Daddy” demeanor was hard to hold, sometimes, especially since you were such good friends, but he wiped his mouth to physically rid the fault. 

“Then apologize to me,” he instructed, adjusting his stance so he was even taller and broader in front of you. 

You bit your lip, and he raised an eyebrow as he waited. You searched around the ground, looking for anything interesting other than his judgment. 

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled under your breath. 

“What was that, baby girl? Daddy couldn’t hear you,” Ryan closed the distance between you two and gripped your arm roughly. 

You gasped and said it louder, “Ouch! I’m sorry, Daddy! It won’t happen again.”

Ryan released your arm, and you rubbed the painful spot. He bit his lip, clearly considering his options. 

“I don’t believe you,” he resolved, taking you by the wrist again. 

“What?!” you exclaimed, “But I did exactly what you said!”

You finally arrived at Ryan’s truck. He reached into his pocket, produced the keys, and unlocked the doors. He opened the back door and silently motioned for you to get inside. You started to protest, but, again, he directed you to the backseat. 

You huffed loudly and crawled in. As you made your way to the opposite side, you giggled silently to yourself. It was always fun to play the bratty little one. Mainly because Ryan was so good in his Dominant role. 

Ryan climbed in behind you and slammed the door. You crossed your arms and pouted as you sat. 

“Don’t tell me I’m getting a timeout, too,” you argued. 

Ryan’s face was calm, but his eyes were dark and unshaken with anger. He didn’t say anything. Instead, he took your arm and forced you across his lap in a swift motion. 

You yelped, but didn’t fight. You knew exactly what was going to happen, and, even though it was going to hurt, you might get some pleasure by the end of it if you let him go through the steps. 

“You’re being punished because you were disobedient and because your apology was insincere,” he said plainly. “This isn’t playtime, baby girl, this is going to be painful.”

You gulped and grabbed his ankle in preparation. Shit, perhaps you underestimated how much he was into this, tonight. 

Ryan grabbed your skirt and lifted it up gingerly to expose your behind. He groaned when he saw the panties you selected today. 

“Ugh, the black ones--” he mumbled to himself. 

He must have known you could hear him, though, as he ran his hand up your thigh and over the lace bottoms appreciatively. 

“I was going to tear this off of your body, but these are the ones I got you, so there goes that plan,” he continued. 

He hooked his fingers in the waistband and tugged them down your frame slowly as you lifted your hips to assist his venture. 

“Why don’t you hold on to them for Daddy, instead?” Ryan asked.

His hand was in front of your face with your panties, but when you opened your mouth to protest, he shoved the garment inside, reducing your arguments to incoherent muffled noises.

Ryan’s hands were back on your thighs, rubbing them up and down to warm you up to his touch. He drew circles over your backside and trailed the tips of his fingers between your thighs teasingly. You let out a few soft moans as you stared at his shoes, trying to focus on the direction of his hands since your view was obstructed. 

_Smack!_

The first one caught you off guard, but it stung intensely. You shrieked at the shock. Ryan wasn’t pulling any punches today; he was using damn near full strength.

_Smack!_

The second one was lower. It was against the tops of your thighs, and you quietly cursed him for what was sure to be a red mark more visible to anyone walking behind you. 

_Smack!_

The last one was the hardest. The pain tingled down your legs, and you actually screamed in pain. Immediately, Ryan rubbed the offending part gently. 

“Ooh, that one hurt me, too, baby,” he apologized. 

You squeezed your eyes passed the tears that formed in the corners and growled. Ryan righted you on his lap, so you straddled his legs. You gave him a defiant glare and smacked his arm, uncharacteristically of your new persona. He took the panties from your mouth and tossed them aside, shying away from the assault.

“Ry, you jackass! I’m probably redder than hell, now!” you shouted, wiping your face from the stray tears. 

Ryan held your face and gently kissed your cheeks before moving his attention to your lips. His kiss was soft and apologetic. 

“I’m sorry, pumpkin,” he confessed. His fingers trailed down your body, where they made contact with your thigh. You straightened your posture again as Ryan dipped a finger in your core and back out without much room for pleasure. 

“But you were so very naughty. I trust you’ve learned your lesson?” he continued, shamelessly sampling the same finger that just swiped. 

Your breath hitched in your throat at his touch. You blindly nodded hoping it would be enough to convince him to continue. 

“Baby girl?” He reminded. “I asked you a question.”

You grabbed at his shirt and crashed your lips against his roughly. 

“Oh, I learned my lesson, Daddy,” you said as you pulled back. “Now let's move on to the reward.”


	3. Reward

In a flash you attacked his mouth with your needy kiss, sloppily taking his tongue in a flurry of lust. He struggled to keep pace with your frenzied motions and pushed you back when he needed a breath. 

“Whoa, whoa, babe, slow down,” he gasped. “You might suffocate me.” 

He grinned, but you were over the edge of enthusiasm, your mind focused on one thing. 

“Fuck me, Ryan,” you panted, your tone serious. 

Ryan’s eyes widened. 

“Now?”

You pulled at his shirt and continued your oral assault on his exposed neck, kissing and biting every inch you found. Nibbling on his earlobe, he groaned and gripped your backside. 

“Fuck me _now_ ,” you growled in demand. “Make me scream.”

He gave you another hard slap against your rear, making you bite your lip. 

“You want it rough, huh, baby?” He asked. 

You nodded, grinding on his lap. 

He chuckled, his voice going deeper, “Naughty little, thing.” 

He tugged your shirt from the waistband of your skirt and pushed you away. 

“Take your shirt off,” he instructed with a calm tone. 

You quickly brought the garment over your head and tossed it aside. 

“Now take mine off,” he continued. 

You used both hands to slide his shirt up his frame, feeling every muscle exposed as you passed. You dropped it casually and draped your arms around his shoulders. 

His lips were on yours in a forceful kiss, handling your sides up to your breasts with interest. His touch felt like fire. You needed this, fast. 

“Ry-,” you moaned between affections, hoping he'd get on with the roughness you wanted.

He pulled his lips from yours with a _smack_ and leaned you backward. 

“No foreplay today, baby girl?” He asked, finding his way to your thighs. He scraped his fingernails down the length, and you watched, noticing the red marks went passed the hem of your skirt.

You shook your head while he worked his way back up. You spread your knees to give him better access. He chuckled and lifted your skirt. 

Suddenly, he slipped two fingers in you, working your center deeply. You moaned and recoiled instinctively at the sudden pressure, but Ryan used his free arm to snake around your waist and push you to his fingers. 

“Nuh uh,” he said, biting your lip. “You wanted it rough, you're going to take it.” 

You whined and struggled against him, “It hurts, R-Ry-” You moaned as he twisted his fingers inside of you, so he could reach further. 

“Oh, I know,” he said plainly. “And it's only gonna get worse.”

You bit your lip with anticipation as Ryan worked his fingers around more. Your body adapted to his movements, so you moved along with him, edging yourself closer to release. 

“Does it feel good, baby?” He teased. “Getting finger fucked in the parking lot for everyone to see?” 

You moaned loudly as he pressed his palm against your lower stomach for leverage, feeling deeply around you. Your breaths shortened as you crept closer to the finish.

His fingers were out just as quickly as they began, and you cried out at the shattering, empty feeling. He left you little room for recovery before he ordered you again. 

“Unbutton my pants,” he firmly instructed. 

You did as you were told and fumbled with the button. Ryan sucked his fingers greedily, and you watched him as he did. He looked just as desperate as you, his pupils blown wide as he kept eye contact. 

He pushed his pants down just passed his knees, and you accommodated. You gripped his shoulders as he worked himself with his hand briefly. You were practically dripping at the sight. 

Finally, he grabbed your hip and pulled you forward, positioning you over his length. You leaned forward and rested your forehead against his as he eased his tip into you, slamming the rest of the way. You cried out, a mix of pain and pleasure washing over you as he continued his deep thrusts. 

Ryan wove his hand into your hair, holding it at the crown of your scalp in a wounding twist. He stopped his movements when he was buried at the hilt inside of you, catching your gasps and moans in his mouth as they appeared. 

“Bad girl, you're gonna get us caught if you keep making so much noise,” he trailed off as he leaned you backward over the center console, keeping you straddling his lap. 

Ryan took your panties and shoved them in your mouth once more.

“Be a good girl for Daddy and scream,” he said slyly, out of breath. 

He pulled his cock out and thrust into you, making you moan. Again, he pulled out and back in deeply, pumping at an increasing speed until suddenly pulling out. 

Your moan was louder this time. 

Ryan continued, making love to you hard and deep while controlling you by his firm grip on your hips. 

“C'mon, sweetheart, let me hear you,” he prodded. 

With the size of the real estate, you couldn't find any room to gain control; you were at the stinging sympathy of his rhythm. It wasn't pleasant. Ryan brought you to edge multiple times, giggling at your moans and whines, muffled by your own panties. 

You held on to the seats on either side of you and clawed at them with anger, finally screaming out in protest when he pulled his length away. 

Ryan smiled widely. 

“There's my girl,” he praised, leaning forward to tower over you. 

The space was limited, so he rested his forehead on yours. He took the panties from your lips while he kept pace. 

Tears formed in the corners of your eyes as you came closer to your orgasm. One more rejection from him, and you might break. 

“Ry- Daddy,” you fumbled with the nomenclature, unsure if you were still in roles.

It didn't matter, you needed to feel release immediately. You gripped his sides and followed his deep motions, getting further lost with each movement. 

“Come for me, baby,” he confirmed, pressing his lips against yours immediately. 

You cried out in the affection, your eyes rolled back, and you let Ryan have all of you in waves. He was right behind, filling you up with his own release and moaning. His hips slowed as you both came down. 

Suddenly, you were acutely aware of the pain, and, thankfully, Ryan eased out of you with care. 

“Fuck, babe,” he breathed, kissing your cheeks softly. 

He sat against the back seat and offered his hands to you. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, helping you to his lap. 

You nodded, sitting across his lap and resting your head against his shoulder. He drummed his fingers on your leg while he caught his breath. He dragged them up to hold your cheek and give you a peck on the nose. 

“Does my baby girl feel better, now?” He asked with a smirk. 

“Yes, Daddy,” you giggled and tapped his nose playfully. “I feel much better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little adventure!


End file.
